Baldi
Baldi (русс.Балди) - главный антагонист и обучающий персонаж Baldi's Basics Classic, Baldi's Basics: Field Trip ,Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash ,Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning: Development Build ,Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo ,Baldi's Basics Demo (Kickstarter Exclusive Baldi's Basics Kickstarter Exclusive Demo и Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Внешность Балди-плохо смоделированный персонаж с внешностью, представляет из себя лысыю человека с длинными тощими пальцами, бледно-коричневой кожей, большими губами и тем, что кажется необычным волосом на его голове. На нем зеленая рубашка с длинными рукавами, синие брюки и светло-коричневые ботинки. Несмотря на то, что у него нет видимых ушей, в описании упоминается, что у Бальди отличное чувство слуха. У него на руке есть коричневая линейка Как ни странно, выражение лица Бальди во время погони за игроком, в то время как сильно сжатое и искаженное, нейтрально и не является гневом Личность Бальди известен своим устрашающе беспечным поведением, и его опасная личность не сразу бросается в глаза. Он носит вид дружелюбия и расслабленного поведения, хотя это, скорее всего, его умственное состояние по умолчанию. Он тепло приветствует студентов и использует положительное подкрепление, когда они правильно отвечают на его вопросы. Он любит математику и верит, что все остальные делают, и его любовь к предмету настолько сильна, что когда другие люди не могут ответить на математический вопрос, его психика разрушается, и он подвергается тревожному изменению личности. Его прежде разговорчивый и приветливый характер полностью исчезает, и он резко превращается в холодного человека, стремящегося к телесному наказанию за незначительную ошибку. Также возможно, что психическая стабильность Бальди проявляется только тогда, когда люди следуют тому, что он хочет. Он шлепает линейкой по руке, как по навязчивой привычке, и медленно, но верно преследует свою жертву, становясь все быстрее и злее. Собрав тетради, он дает ученикам шанс покинуть школу, хотя и в ограниченном промежутке времени, и смеется над их попытками побега. Неизвестно, является ли он психопатом или социопатом, но учитывая, что он управляет школой, первое более вероятно. Роль Интервал У Балди есть определенный "интервал ", когда он преследует игрока. Интервалы шлепка отличаются между различными версиями игры. Самый короткий интервал скорости Балди - один удар каждую секунду, и интервалы становятся короче на 0,25 секунды для каждого ответа, который игрок ошибается. Однако, если Балди идет быстрее своей минимальной скорости, он остынет до своего максимального интервала сна, который зависит от количества собранных ноутбуков. Галерея Ingame = Sprites Baldi-BasicSprite.png|Baldi's basic sprite. Baldi saludando.gif|Baldi waving at the player at the start of the game. Baldi slap hand.gif|Baldi slapping his ruler when attacking. Camp Baldi.png|Baldi in his camping outfit for the field trip. LetsGoCamping.gif|Baldi talking in his camping outfit. CampSlap.gif|Baldi in his camping outfit slapping his ruler. BaldiBirthday.png|Baldi wearing a hat in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Bald Wave.gif|Baldi waving in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Slap.gif|Baldi slapping his ruler in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash. Baldi-with-a-broken-ruler.gif|Baldi slapping his broken ruler. AnApple.png|Baldi holding an Apple. BaldiApple.gif|Baldi eating an Apple. Talk.gif|Baldi talking during the subject game. BaldiSmile.png|Baldi smiling while waiting for the player to answer the question. Baldi frown.gif|Baldi getting angry when the player gets a very first problem wrong. Bald Frown0071.png|Baldi with an angry scowl after the player inserts an incorrect answer. Wall Textures Baldi's page in detention.png|Baldi's description in the Principal's Office. New Win.png|Sad grey Baldi in the secret ending wall texture. AA2FAA18-D16C-4A38-A77D-2B70B5B99554.png Screens TitleScreen.png|Baldi on the title screen. Win.png|Baldi in the normal ending screen. EndCard4.png|Baldi from the Kickstarter image in-game.(Notice that his pants are purple) EndCard1.png|Ditto. EndCard3.png|Ditto. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Baldi in the Birthday Bash ending screen. DemoEnding.gif|Baldi in the screen after completing the public demo. UpCloseGlitch-sharedassets4.assets-2.png|A "glitched" version of Baldi from the public demo's completion screen, after talking. Buttons StoryIcon.png|Baldi's head surrounded with six notebooks, for Story Mode. EndlessIcon.png|Baldi drowning in a lot of notebooks, for Endless Mode. RunSprite-sharedassets2.assets-201.png|Baldi's running legs used on mobile version for running. imgonline-com-ua-Resize-blCQVhDZt5.jpg imgonline-com-ua-Resize-pyRipNoxV354.jpg Miscellaneous BaldiYes.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a smile and nodding his head yes for Baldi's Basics Classic. BaldiNo.gif|Baldi on the pause screen with a frown and shaking his head no for Baldi's Basics Classic. BaldiHeadLoading.gif|Baldi's head for the loading screen for Baldi's Basics Classic. It is also used in the Kickstarter video when it shows the link for the website. Icon Placeholder-sharedassets3.assets-211.png|Baldi's distorted head for an icon of Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo. It is also used for the game's early beginning development as a placeholder sprite. |-|Promotions = Game Covers Baldi'sBasicsInEducationandLearning.png|Baldi in the promotion image for the game before its original version releases. CZkXo1.png|Baldi waving in his camping outfit from the Field Trip demo cover. Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash Cover.png|Baldi from the Birthday Bash edition cover. Baldis Basics - Full Game Public Demo in Basically Games website.png|Baldi from the public demo cover. Kickstarter BaldisKickingStart.jpg|Baldi from the Kickstarter image. BaldiKickstarterTime.png|Baldi from the new Kickstarter image, with the image telling people that there is limited time to support the Kickstarter project. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|Baldi from the "Thank you!" image when the game's Kickstarter is funded. Miscellaneous D22BD00F-1F08-41B8-9265-98F031E58533.jpeg|mystman12's failed project of Baldi waving his arm, also used for a teaser uploaded onto his Twitter account. |-|Merchandise = Toys Bald plush 2.jpg|Baldi's plush toy. Bald plush.jpg|Angry Baldi's plush toy. Mini-Figurines.jpg|Baldi's figurine, along with the angry and camping versions. Clippers.png|Baldi's clip hanger, along with the angry, camping, and even a green metallic version. BaldiActionFigure-Final.jpg|Baldi's action figure. AngryBaldiActionFigure-Final.jpg|Angry Baldi's action figure. Shirts VintageBaldiShirt.jpg|Baldi's "vintage" T-shirt. GetOut.jpg|Baldi's "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN" T-shirt. Youre Doing Fantastic! Mens T-Shirt.png|Baldi's "YOU'RE DOING FANTASTIC!" T-shirt. WOW-YouExist.png|Baldi's "WOW! YOU EXIST!" T-shirt. MATH-Tshirt.png|Baldi's "MATH!" T-shirt. Accessories Baldi_Mask_“Boxed”.jpeg|Baldi's mask. Buttons2.jpg|Buttons with Baldi and other characters. Buttons1.jpg|Ditto, but with different variants. Stickers1.jpg|Stickers with Baldi, other characters and items. Prototypes BB0504 Figure 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype vinyl figure. BB0506 Figures 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype construction set mini-figure. BB0507 Figures 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype collectible figure (two variants). BB0503 Figures 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype action figures (three variants). BB0503 Pack 540x.jpg|Baldi's prototype action figure. Baldi - Figure.png|Baldi's prototype action figure in second version. Aufh.jpg|Angry Baldi's action figure in second version. |-|Miscellaneous = Baldi-Congrats.gif|Baldi in the appreciation image for the game being downloaded hundred thousand times. cb9efe7ad036fec8ec881fea0433b43b_original.png|Baldi with a thermometer. 9308975b185b690735dd9991483a2cdd_original.png|The Baldi head beside Kickstarter Summary. baldibox.png|The Baldi box and case as seen on the Kickstarter page. 3c01ef75e9e7e9c942224a08ae4ecbfa_original.gif|Baldi getting more 90s. (In Kickstarter page before the goal.) BasicallyGamesYouTube.jpg|A pixelated Baldi as Basically, Games!'s YouTube profile avatar that also used on the icon of Baldi's Basics Classic. Thank You!|The video of Baldi growing hype by the success of the game's Kickstarter. Аудио Цитаты= General Field Trip Birthday Bash Public Demo |-|Звуки = |-|Неиспользуемые / удаленные = |-|Прямая трансляция = |-|Другие = Thank You video Strange Terror From The Deep Интересные факты * Балди был впервые представлен в Baldi's Basics Classic. * Балди появление в качестве одного из врагов в Инди-хоррор игры "Strange Terror From The Deep", с mystman12 обеспечивая голосовой диалог для него. "" особая благодарность Mystman12 за предоставление голосовых линий для Балди, редкого монстра, с которым вы столкнетесь в странном ужасе из глубины."...Описание В странном ужасе от глубокого тизера видео ** Baldi "" Спасибо за игру! Возвращайся скорее!"цитата позже повторно используется для публичной демонстрации. * Звук для Baldi стучание по руке был сделан mystman12 хлопая его по руке пластиковой линейкой, хотя Baldi использует деревянную в игре. "" звук линейки Baldi я законно просто взял линейку и хлопнул ее по руке от микрофона. Это была пластиковая линейка, так что это не совсем точно, но это достаточно хорошо."...архив прямых трансляций 1:7:50~1:8:2 * Балди, кажется, единственный учитель в школе. Он также является одним из единственных сотрудников, остальные являются главными в этом деле и должны подметать. * Несмотря на то, что директор вещи является официальным директором, Балди относится к школе как к "его" учебному заведению. ** Возможно, что он владеет школой с директором вещи, управляющей им. * Первые рисунки Mystman12 Baldi были из набора комиксов, которые он сделал под названием "Baldimore". " это было так: моя сестра сделала комикс, поэтому я хотел сделать комикс! Так что я соединил этот беспорядок вместе.""- mystman12. 15 мая 2018 года. Твиттер. ** У Балди есть сын ""в основном, Балди подходит к своему сыну (в этот момент времени у него есть сын, который может быть или не быть каноном.) кто смотрит...""- mystman12. 10 августа 2018 года. Твиттер. < / ref> и жена "" жена Бальди (опять же, я не совсем уверен, что все еще является и не является каноном на данный момент!) хочет, чтобы он вернулся, но Балди просто счастлив иметь больше волос!""- mystman12. 11 августа 2018 года. Твиттер. < / ref > в старых комиксах mystman12, но mystman12 сказал, что он не знает, какие факты о Baldi по-прежнему канон. ** Он назвал этот комикс "Baldimore", потому что он был лысым, его звали Baldi, он всегда хотел больше еды, и он жил в Baltimore. Название этого комикса было основано на идеях его детства.< ref>"комикс назывался Baldimore, потому что Baldi был лысым, его звали Baldi, он всегда хотел больше еды (я хочу больше... ИМОРЕ... или что-то еще.), он жил в Балтиморе, и потому у меня были ужасные идеи в детстве.""- mystman12. 15 мая 2018 года. Твиттер. * mystman12 сказал, что он может сделать это каноном для фамилии Бальди, чтобы быть Baldimore после создания его Mii для него. "" чтобы уточнить, я имел в виду, что фамилия этого Mii-Baldimore, потому что я не знал, что еще поставить... но, может быть, я должен сделать это каноном в любом случае, потому что почему бы и нет. :Р"" - mystman12. 8 июня 2018 года. Твиттер. * Первоначально у Балди была синяя рубашка вместо зеленой. https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/998730991979106304 * Балди 29 лет." " он, вероятно, около 29..."...архив прямых трансляций 29:49~29:52 * mystman12 первоначально предназначался для Baldi, чтобы преподавать больше предметов, чем просто математику, но из-за временных ограничений в мета-игре Jam, а также чтобы сделать ее более справедливой для международных игроков, он в конечном итоге решил использовать только один предмет для оригинальной версии. ** Возможно, что в полной игре может быть добавлено больше предметов. * Внешность Бальди имеет, несколько, жуткое сходство с Грегори из "комната Грегори " видео, которое, как утверждалось, было редким пилотом 1999 года ником младшим. Единственное отличие для связи в том, что у Григория есть уши и отсутствует нос. * До обновления V1.3, если игрок получает 12 или более вопросов неправильно, Baldi будет идти так быстро, что его линейка звуковой эффект будет глюк, и независимо от того, как далеко он от них, он сразу же узнает, где они находятся (даже если они используют Baldi анти слух и дезориентирующий элемент ленты), и он поймает игрока примерно за 3 до 5 секунд (если игрок не повезет). Невозможно убежать от него, как только это произойдет. По состоянию на V1.3 это было исправлено, и теперь оно ограничено только 1 speed amp на ноутбук (хотя если игрок получает два или три вопроса неправильно в ноутбуке, скорость Baldi временно увеличится за один усилитель, прежде чем замедлиться до надлежащего следующего приращения). * Возможно, Балди, любящий яблоки, вдохновлен стереотипом учителей, любящих яблоки. * Описание Балди в кабинет директора имеет опечатку "невероятно". Вместо этого он пишется как "increible". * Скример Балди был сделан, когда mystman12 импортировал не-аудиофайл в Audacity как "необработанные данные", но он не помнит, какие настройки он использовал для получения звука. * Несмотря на то, что проблем с умножением нет, Baldi все еще говорит "times" в сбитом вопросе. * Голос Бальди был вдохновлен персонажемWaluigi из франшизы "Super Mario". * mystman12 показал, что в какой-то момент во время разработки у Baldi был неиспользуемый файл диалога с "попугайским шумом" в конце строки в ссылке на MS.Fowl из шоу "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius."Этот файл никогда не был найден в игровых файлах." " вы знаете... Как и г-жа мясо из Джимми нейтрон, у меня есть неиспользуемый звуковой файл, который я при всем моем Балди записи голоса называется ср. Птица..."...архив прямых трансляций 31:50~32:00 * В мобильной версии, когда игрок правильно ответит на все три вопроса в первом ноутбуке, Baldi скажет: "" Вы отлично справились! Иди сюда и получи свой приз! Блестящий четвертак!"", но он не дает инструкций о том, как использовать элементы, поскольку мобильные устройства не имеют мыши и клавиатуры. * "Основы Балди в день рождения", ""блестящий четвертак!""и "" затем, когда вы найдете что-то, что вы можете использовать, щелкните правой кнопкой мыши на объекте с выбранной четвертью! Вот как вы используете предметы, вы знаете.""котировки были удалены, потому что Бальди дает игроку подарки / подарок вместо четверти. * До V1.3 начальная скорость Балди была медленнее, а его скорость, когда все 7 ноутбуков были собраны, была быстрее. Это делает игру немного проще, так как начальная скорость Балди на самом деле не имеет такого значения, как его конечная скорость. ** Кроме того, в V1.3 и более поздних версиях скорость Baldi при получении всех вопросов неправильно в ноутбуке быстрее, чем обычно, но скоро замедлится, если игрок ждет некоторое время, прежде чем получить другой ноутбук. * Можно использовать невероятный слух Балди, чтобы обмануть его в движении в неправильном направлении. С синими дверями игрок может просто открыть их, а затем отойти от них в противоположном направлении от Baldi. Baldi будет двигаться в направлении двери, а затем перемещаться случайным образом. Аналогичным образом, с помощью swinging doors игрок может обмануть Baldi, пройдя через них, а затем отступить из них и бежать в другую сторону. Балди, услышав, в каком направлении открылись двери, будет следовать за звуком через двери в том же направлении, в котором прошел игрок, и он будет продолжать идти, а не отступать за игроком. ** Конечно, открытие любой другой двери после первой приведет к провалу трюка,так как Baldi будет следовать за этим звуком двери. Пересечение линии видимости Бальди тем временем также отменит эффект, и это происходит даже через закрытые распашные двери. Это делает трюк трудно снять иногда. * Балди-это, возможно, назвали после 1995 стратегия: "лысые". * Цитата Балди в начале игры может быть истолкована как означающая, что он сам является игрой. * Взломав игру и выйдя из школы, Балди всегда будет пытаться пройти стену, пока игрок не вернется в школу. Другими словами, Балди не может пройти сквозь стены. * Говоря mystman12 во время его прямой трансляции, некоторые строки имеют ссылки на другие СМИ: ** Линия, где Бальди говорит: "FUS RO DAH!"это ссылка на один из криков дракона из игры "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim". ** Еще одна строка Бальди " хадукен!"это прямая ссылка на видеоигру 1990-х годов: "Street Fighter", в которой персонаж Рю будет кричать ту же фразу при использовании одного из своих специальных ходов. ** Baldi "Открытая салями!"линия Голоса Марио из игры "Супер Марио Саншайн". * Общее изображение Baldi giving thumbs up, когда игра загружается более ста тысяч раз, является ссылкой на экран изображения "Sonic Schoolhouse"'при избиении уровня со всеми 10/10 правильными ответами. * В версиях 1.4-1.4.3" Baldi Basics Classic " и "Baldi Basics Birthday Bash", когда Baldi ловит игрока, перед отображением изображения игры появляется ускоряющаяся черная стена. * В "Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo" звук Baldi, поздравляющий игрока за сбор всех блокнотов, повторно используется из классического издания, за исключением цитаты № 8 (используемой для you Can Think Pad), заменяющей 7. Ссылки Баги и ошибки Навигации Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антаганисты Категория:Baldi's Basics Classic Категория:Хорошие статьи Категория:Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo Категория:Baldi's Basics: Field Trip Категория:Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash Категория:Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Категория:Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning: Development Build